Enemy Revealed
by SkullGrave
Summary: When two friends learn they have a commonn enemy, they stop at nothing to defeat him. Friendships and realtionships will be tested. Will Tanya figure out what happen between Raymond and Marlene? Will Raymond survive? Tanmond and skiline
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was about 9:00 AM on a Sunday at the Central Park Zoo. Inside the Penguin H.Q., Raymond and Kowalski were both talking about a science experiment the tall penguin was thinking of. "No Kowalski," Raymond said, "If you want to send a penguin into space, you have to understand Newton's 3rd law of motion, Force equals Mass times acceleration."Then Kowalski looked at him and said,

"We already launched penguins out to space. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing."

"How did that work out?" The Muscular Lemur said with his arms crossed.

"Well…it didn't. But that's because I didn't carry the two." Kowalski answered.

"That," Raymond said, "OR you failed to solve the formula for displacement, y=vi(t)-1/2gt?" "Uhhh…" Kowalski said. He knew Raymond was right, but didn't want to admit it.

Then, Skipper, Private, Rico, Marlene, and Tanya walked into the H.Q. "Hey guys." Raymond said. Then saw Marlene and looked away from her. Marlene did the same. "Raymond." Marlene said. "Marlene." Raymond replied. Ever since they kissed, it was too awkward to talk to each other, much less look at each other. Skipper was obviously suspicious of this. "So," Kowalski said, "What brings you guys here?" "Well," Tanya said, "We were going somewhere, and we thought that" then, a cat ran into the H.Q. He had a blue and Green eye and had weird shade of yellow fur with black stripes.

"QUICK! HIDE ME!" He yelled. "Whoa whoa, what the prob-Max?" Raymond said. Then Max looked at Raymond and said, "Raymond?" "Good to see you man. How've you been?" The Muscular Lemur said to Max.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Skipper said. "Yeah," Raymond replied, "Back when I was in Spetznas, I saved his life back in some sort of Research facility in Hoboken." "Well, They found me!" Max yelled. "What?" Skipper and Raymond said at the same time. "Who? Is it that deranged Animal Control Officer?" Skipper said. "No. It's worse. It's…Dr. Blowhole again." "Dr. Blowhole," Raymond said,

"You mean he's trying to take you up again? We've spent so much time and money trying to hide you." "Wait a minute," Private said, "You mean, you are after Blowhole to?"

"Yes. For so many years."

"Right. But why is Dr. Blowhole after you?" Kowalski said getting his clipboard out to start writing what he was saying.

"Well," Max began, "Before I came to Manhattan, I was a Scientist that was part of a research team, believe it or not, and we came across a break though that will help humans communicate with animals. And not only that, but make animals able to walk on land and water. We only got it into a liquid form and were hoping to get it to the animals. But Dr. Blowhole and his men stole our research and tried to kill off the scientist. Including me!"

"Until," Raymond said to Finish Max's sentence, "A certain group of Russian Lemurs came in and saved what was left of that team. Or Max, since he was the only survivor. Anyway, we were able to hide him on a roof top of a building with only one of his inventions." "And what was that?" Skipper asked. "A teleportation device disguised as a microwave oven." Max said. "Wait. That really was a teleportation device?" Kowalski said shocked. "Yeah. I was going to use it to teleport Private to a Kitchen so I can eat him, but he was too big." Max said. "Back to the point," Tanya said, "Now they found you and are after you?" "Yes. Now you got to help me!" Max said shaking Tanya around. "Well," Skipper said,

"Why don't we go to Hoboken and defeat Dr. Blowhole, we have Intel on where he's at. And we have two elite Lemurs right here. So what's the problem?" "I can't go." Raymond said. "Why not?" Skipper asked. "Classified." The Muscular Lemur said walking out of the Penguin H.Q. "What was wrong with him Tanya?" Marlene said now that Raymond was not in there anymore.

"I don't know," The Female Russian Lemur said, "he's never like this. He didn't even tell me why."

"Well I'm going to find out. Wait for me here." Skipper said. Then he went on his way to the Lemur Habitat.

Side Note: This is the start of one of my biggest Fanfics yet! So Read it. Also, it may sound Humanized, but it's not. I have a hard time writing fanfics about animals. So bear with me.

Also, I'm using references to my most recent Fanfic, Raymond's nightmare, so if you have no idea why Raymond and Marlene aren't talking, or if you're confused about when they kissed, I suggest you read that first.

Another Side Note: Sorry for taking this down. I was trying to fix it up a little.

There is a reference to to Skullshovels fanfic of the Century, Rendez-Vous, so keep an eye out for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
When Skipper left, Marlene kept thinking of what Raymond's going through. She was wondering if the kiss has something to do with his weird behavior. "Well," Marlene said, "I'm going home now. See you guys later." Then she left. "Kowalski," Private asked the tall penguin, "Why do you think Raymond's being like this?"

"I don't know," Kowalski said, "But maybe it has to do something with Dr. Blowhole." "What makes you think that?" Private asked.

"When we mentioned going after him, his attitude changed drastically."

"Max," Private asked the cat, "Do you know why is like that?"

"Nope," Max answered, "Not a clue. He only saved me. I didn't go with him after that."

"I'm sure he's got his reasons." Tanya said. Then they left it at that.

At the Lemur Habitat in Raymond's room, Skipper walked right in and saw the Muscular Lemur sitting on his bed looking down. "So," Skipper said, "Why won't you go on this mission?" "I have my reasons. You don't need to know." Raymond said.

"I think I do need to know." Skipper answered.

"It's classified."

"That doesn't matter. Just tell me. Friend to friend."

Raymond let out a big sigh and began his story. "After I had saved Max, my team and I went into the room where Dr. Blowhole was waiting. When we got there, a big fat Walrus was in the way, along with a female penguin. I know the female penguins name, it was Diana, and the Walrus on the other hand, I have no idea what her name was."

"Rhonda," Skipper said, "She came here and was in Marlene's habitat. She was gross. We shipped her to Hoboken, but stole one of Kowalski's inventions."

"Right," Raymond said, then continued his story, "Anyway, The two of them were guarding the way. I had Viktor and Peter take on Diana, while Vladimir and I fought Rhonda. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"What happened?" Skipper said interested in his story.

"She bit Vladimir's head right off. Blood was everywhere. After that, Diana broke Peter's spine, but was killed by Viktor. Viktor tried to save me, but Rhonda crushed him with her flipper. Like a Cockroach." Skipper noticed tears forming in Raymond's eyes. Then, Raymond brushed back some of his fur over his face and revealed a big scar going across his eye. "This is from Rhonda. She let me live so I can suffer from the death of my comrades."

Hearing this tale shocked skipper, he lost a team to, but he didn't witness the whole thing happen. Then Raymond pulled out a picture from under his pillow and gave it to Skipper. "This is them," Raymond said, "They were not only by teammates, but they were my best friends."

"What did you do after that?" Skipper asked.

"I went back to my normal duties. Then was transferred to guard King Julien, but we didn't know he was sent to Manhattan. So, I jumped ship and here I am with Tanya."

"Unbelievable," Skipper said "I never thought of something like this to happen to a guy like you." Raymond nodded and took back the picture of his team. "Now answer this question. Why are you so weird around Marlene all of a sudden? You don't seem to look at her, or talk."

Raymond was about to begin, but then Private barged into Raymond's room. "SKIPPER!" Private yelled.

"What is it Private?" Skipper asked in his normal military tone.

"The Otter Habitat, it's been attacked. Marlene and Erik are gone!"

"What!" Raymond and Skipper said at the same time. Then, the two ran toward the Otter Habitat.

When they got there, they saw the place was ruined, like a tornado passed through there. Kowalski was analyzing the debris, Rico was freaking out about everything, Tanya was looking through the sewer, and Max was panicking. "They know where we are! Hide me!" Max said. "Calm down their Moon-cat." Skipper said.

"Moon-cat?" Raymond asked.

"Long story." Private said.

Raymond shrugged his shoulders and went to Kowalski to see what was wrong. "Well," Kowalski began, "The animals came in here at the sewer entrance, and dragged them through it as well. I'm surprised no one saw nor heard this."

"Is there anything in the sewer?" Raymond asked.

"I sent Tanya down there. She should be coming back now."

"Good let me know if you find anything."  
"NOTE!" Rico grunted.

"What's that?" Skipper asked. Rico handed him the note and Skipper looked at it. It was a ransom letter from Dr. Blowhole. He began reading it:

_Dear Skipper,_

_If you are reading this, that mean I've captured your girlfriend and her annoying bat friend. If you ever want to see them alive, I suggest you bring us Max. If you don't, well, you know how it goes. You have 48 hours._

_Dr. Blowhole_

_P.S. Send Raymond my regards._

Skipper crumbled the letter in anger and turned to his team. "Boys," The lead penguin began, looks like we got us a rescue mission." Then Raymond turned around and got on his cell phone Kowalski made him a while ago. After his call, Raymond turned to Skipper. "No," The Muscular Lemur said, "We have ourselves a search-and-destroy mission. I notified my Sergeant and he told me to meet him with a team of eight people in Central Park Zoo in 24 hours. This is my mission now. So you will do what I say." Skipper wanted to disagree, but hearing his past made him submit to his orders. "Okay," Skipper began, "What are your orders, Captain?"

"That's Lieutenant." Raymond said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Lieutenant," Skipper asked, "But that's a rank lower then me!"

"In the Speztnas, you guys are Privates, except you Skipper, you're a corporal." Raymond said. Skipper decided that it's okay, since he was still in charge of his team. Then Tanya came up from out of the sewers and joined the group. "So," Tanya asked, "What do we do now?"

"We get a eight man team together and we head to Central Park tomorrow." Raymond answered.

"Good. Let's see," Tanya said, "you and me make two, and the penguins make six, where are we going to get two more people?"

"Kyle?" Raymond asked.

"Why him?" Skipper said.

"He may be a pet to a huge business, but he's a heck of a shot." Raymond answered.

"Good." Tanya said, "And member number eight?"

"I'll find someone." Raymond said. Then the six of them went to the wolf habitat.

When the group got there, they saw the place was a very big mess. There were empty pizza boxes lying around and a Judas-Priest T-Shirt lying on the couch. They saw Kyle sitting on his couch watching TV. "Hey Kyle. We need to talk to you." Raymond said.

"Oh sure." Kyle said greeting them. "You want any pudding?" The group looked at Kyle with there eye bows raised. Then a Moment later, they were all sitting down at Kyle's dining room table eating out of pudding cups.

"So," Kyle said, "What brings you to my place?"

"Erik and Marlene were kidnapped by Dr. Blowhole. Now we need to assemble an eight-man team to rescue them and defeat Dr. Blowhole once and for all. Will you help us?" Raymond said.

"Wow. Who's Dr. Blowhole?" Kyle asked Raymond.

"Arch-nemesis. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sure, I'll help you. But I want to be a sniper and I want Max to be my spotter."

"Not Max." Raymond said. "Captain Reznov is going to take him to a safe location."

"Alright. Ummm… Darla?"

"Alright. I'll convince her." Then Raymond left.

"Kyle," Private said, "Where did you get all this pudding?"

"I won a life-time supply from a put-put tournament." Kyle said proudly.

At the Baboon exhibit, Darla was talking to the other Baboons when Raymond jumped in. "Darla, we need your help." Raymond said. "What is it?" Darla said. Then Raymond explained everything that happened. "Look," Darla said impatiently, "If you want my help, your gonna have to convince me to do it."

"Please?" Raymond said.

"Oh All right. I'll help." Darla said happily.

"Seriously?" A Baboon asked.

"He was polite." Darla said.

"Good. We leave tomorrow." Raymond said leaving.

**At the Top Secret Hoboken Research Facility:**

Two guards were carrying Erik and Marlene through a long white hallway and into a holding cell. Then, they threw the two of them in the cell. Then a guard, a male otter with Black Fur, was standing in front of the door to keep watch.

Then Erik got up and said, "Aw Shoot. What's going on?" "I don't know. But we have to get out of here!" Marlene said panicking.

"This is crazier than…uh…well there's nothing crazier than this!" Erik said.

"How do we get out of here?" Marlene asked.

"You can't," The Otter guard said, "There's no way out. So shut up!"

"Great," Marlene said to Erik, "Now what?"

"I don't know." Erik said, and then changed the subject. "You talk to Raymond yet?" "Uhh…no." Marlene said nervously.

"Come on Marlene. The way you're going to get over this awkward spell is if you try to talk to him."

"But it's too weird. Why would he kiss me? And what was he clarifying?"

"Maybe, and I'm just spit-balling this, he had a weir dream about you and him and now he's trying to see if he has feelings for you?"

Marlene looked at him with a fun look on her face and said, "Come on, Raymond? Please."

"I'm just saying." Erik said. Then Marlene went over to the bed that was in the cell they were in. She laid down on it and started thinking about Skipper and Raymond and what will happen to them. "Erik," Marlene said, "Do you think they will come for us?" "Knowing Raymond," Erik said reassuringly, "He will search everywhere for us."

**The next day at Central Park zoo:**

The eight of them were sitting around waiting for Raymond's leader to show up. Skipper was expecting a Lemur about the size of Raymond to show up. But when two helicopters showed up, Skipper was wrong. An Enormous Black bear jumped out of the helicopter and landed in front of the group. "This was your leader?" Skipper asked surprised. "Yes," The Back bear said, "Captain Dimirti Reznov."

"Great to see you again Comrade." Raymond said.

"You to. So where's this team of yours?" Reznov said.

"Right here." The Muscular Lemur said.

"Where? Are they behind these animals?"

"Sadly no, IT was at short notice. But don't let their appearances fool you, the penguins are an elite team, Darla has some weird backwoods magic, and Kyle has sharp aim."

"Ah. Well now," Reznov said turning to the team Raymond assembled. "You will do what Raymond or Tanya say. Understand?" Then the group saluted Reznov.

"Good. We go to Hoboken now. I'll go and take Max to a safe location now." Then Reznov ran into the sewer. "I'm surprised no one sees this." Kyle said.

"Alright team," Raymond said taking charge, "We'll split into 3 teams of 2. Kyle and Darla will be outside watching the building, Tanya, you take Rico and Kowalski and wait in front of the building. Skipper, Private and I will enter through the Vents. I'll signal you to come in. Understand?" "Yes sir!" The group said in unison. _Wow…_Skipper thought, _just like me. I'm impressed._ "This is a dangerous mission," Raymond continued, "I can't guarantee all of us will come back alive. But if your caught, you are to detonate the grenade in the gear you will be getting. That grenade does not leave your body. We have a code in Spetznas: Don't be taken alive. Alright?" The group nodded.

"Good," Raymond said, "Let's move out." Then the group got there gear, jumped into the helicopter, and went to Hoboken.

Side Note: Wow. Military like. Anyway, this will sound similar to Skoolgirls Fathers day, but it's not, it's pure coincidence if they are the same. Also, The Name Reznov is also used coincidental from Cod: World at War. And that's because I was thinking of a Random Russian name and that one came to mind. And don't ask how come no one can see this; it's because they're that good at being sneaky. And also, it's a bit of a Skiliene and A Tanmond, but it's not a Raylene (Raymond Marlene) it sounds like one, but its just friendship. I won't be pairing up those two anyway. Marlene has Skipper. And someone might die in this. So keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

In the helicopter to Hoboken, Raymond was thinking of how his plan would work. But he thought of a new one. "Okay," Raymond said, "We will have 3 teams of 2, so Kowalski and Private will circle around back and go through the back door while Tanya and Rico go through the front door while Skipper and I go though the vents. Alright?" The team nodded. Skipper looked at his gear he got. He had an air rifle customized to look like an AK-74u, an air pistol customized to look like a Makarov with a silencer, and a ballistics knife. Skipper also noticed they had some flash bang grenades, a walkie-talkie, and a fragmentation grenade for if they're caught.

"Raymond," Skipper said, "When you said your Sergeant would come, you greeted him as captain. Why is that?"

"Well," Raymond said, "because when I saw him, I was hoping Sergeant Nikolai would come, but he has the cold, so I went with it."

Skipper nodded and looked out the window.

"When are we getting there?" Darla said over the Walkie-talkie.

"Our ETA is about 15 minutes." Raymond said.

"This is going to be awesome!!" Kyle said excited over his walkie-talkie.

Then, the helicopter made it over the Hoboken research facility. The second helicopter, which had Kyle and Darla in it, landed them near a tree. The helicopter with the other six people landed them on top of the building. Private looked down and saw it was a long drop. "Oh my," Private said, "What a long drop."

"Keep it together soldier." Skipper said to the young penguin.

"Okay," Raymond said, "Tanya, I want you and Rico to rappel down this side of the building, while Kowalski and Private rappel down the back of the building."

"What? Umm…" Private said stammering.

"Just don't look down Private." Raymond said patting Privates shoulder. Then Tanya went to the edge of the building, tied her rope around a vent shaft, and climbed down the side of the building. Rico did the same. Kowalski and Private began to rappel down the building as well.

"Will this work?" Skipper asked.

"I hope so." Raymond said. Then he got on his Walkie-talkie. "Tanya, are you in position?"

"Roger. I'm in position." Tanya said.

"This is Kowalski, We are in position." The tall penguin said over his Walkie-talkie.

"Kyle and Darla. We're ready to rock." Kyle said over his Walkie-talkie.

"Alright men," Skipper said, "Let's begin operation Surprise."

"Surprise?" Raymond said to Skipper.

"Yes. Surprise." Skipper answered. Then Raymond shrugged his shoulders and walked up to a vent and pried off the vent cover. "Remember," Raymond said reminding the lead penguin, "No shots fired unless they return fire." Skipper nodded and Raymond tied his rope around the vent shaft and climbed down the vent. Skipper did the same and followed him.

When they got there, Raymond quickly ran into one of the rooms to get out of the hallway. "We're in. Now wait for us to let you know when you guys can come in." Raymond said quietly over his walkie-talkie. Then a guard walked through the hallway they came from. "This ones mine." Raymond said quietly again. Then he pulled out his knife and walked very slowly to the guard. When he got behind him, the Muscular Lemur quickly gabbed the guard and stabbed him in the neck, killing him instantly. He then dragged the guard into the room Skipper was hiding in and put him in one of the cabinets inside the room.

"Wow," Skipper said, "Not bad."

"Thanks," Raymond said, "Now let's move." Then the group walked through he hallways.

Meanwhile, Tanya was waiting with Rico outside the front door. "Rico," Tanya said, "Do you think that Raymond is acting weird around Marlene?"

Rico nodded. Tanya smiled and said, "Penguin of few words are you?"

At he back of the building, Kowalski was getting impatient. "How long does it take to bypass a security system?"

"Don't Worry Kowalski," Private said, "I'm sure they'll be done soon."

During that, Kyle and Darla were sitting in a tree, watching the building with the air rifle customized to look like a Dragunov. "Thanks again for getting me up this tree with your backwoods magic." Kyle said to Darla.

"Your welcome." Darla said.

"So…your dating Maurice right?" Kyle said.  
"Why yes I am." The Baboon said with her Southern accent.

Back in the hallway, Raymond and Skipper were trying to get to the security room so the others could get in. "Kyle," Skipper said over the walkie-talkie, "Can you see the security room?"

"Hold on." Kyle said over the walkie-talkie, "Where are you now?"

"Top floor. Middle window."

"Okay…umm…ah! It should be right next to you. But there's two guards in there."

"No problem. Out." Raymond said over the Walkie-talkie. Then the Lemur and Penguin walked to the room next door and positioned themselves on either side of the door. Raymond threw a flash bang grenade in and it blinded the two guards. Then Raymond and Skipper ran in and shot the two guards quietly. "Cool." Kyle said over the walkie-talkie.

When Raymond pressed a button, the alarms went off. "What happened?" Skipper said.

"I don't know." Raymond said.

"What do we do?" Private asked over the walkie-talkie.

"Nix that," Raymond said over the walkie-talkie, "Enter now, weapons free. Repeat, weapons free."

Then everyone entered and he heard shots being fired from Kyle into the building.

At the holding cell, Erik and Marlene heard the alarm. "That must be Skipper!" Marlene said happily. "Yes! We're saved." Erik said happily.

"I wouldn't say that." The Guard Otter said to the two happy prisoners.

"Why?" Marlene said.

"I just got orders to split you two up. So the otter goes with me."

"What!" Erik said. "NO! I'LL BE ALONE!"

" Don't worry," The Guard said, "They're sending another guard to watch you. So stop crying you big baby." Then the guard walked into the cell, grabbed Marlene and started to walk away with her. When the new guard came in, the guard turned out to be a female bat. "Erik?" She said.

"It's you!" Erik said recognizing the bat.

"You're probably mad at me right now aren't you?" She said.

Side Note: Just so you know, the Skiliene and Tanmond part are coming up soon. So don't worry. And for those who don't know, an AK-74u is the AK-47 (Assault rifle) but the butt of the gun was sawed off. A Dragunov is a Russian Sniper Rifle, and the Makarov is a Russian Pistol. Also, a Ballistic knife is a knife that has a button that shoots the blade out of the handle. And… that's it. Chapter 5 coming out very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Meanwhile, Tanya and Rico busted through the first gate and killed two guards in front of the main door. When they went to open it, the door was locked. "Crap," Tanya said, "What do we do?" Then Rico regurgitated a stick of dynamite and lit the fuse and grunted, "Kaboom?" Tanya smiled and nodded her head. Then Rico dropped the stick and the two of them ran for cover. The dynamite stick exploded, throwing both the doors backwards. "Wow," Tanya said impressed, "that worked." Rico smiled and the two ran in to join Skipper and Raymond.

While Tanya and Rico were getting in, Kowalski and Private were running through a hallway to find Skipper and Raymond. "Dang it," Kowalski said frustrated, "Where's that security room?" Then Private saw a sign on the wall that pointed to where the Security room was. "Um Kowalski…" The young penguin said pointing his flipper to the sign. "Oh…umm…right." Kowalski said embarrassed for not seeing the sign.

"Hey," Raymond said over the walkie-talkie, "Where the heck are you guys?"

"We're on our way," Private replied, "Hold tight."

"Private," Skipper yelled over the walkie-talkie, "We're surrounded, we need you here double time!"

"Roger that, out." Private said then turned to Kowalski. "We need to hurry." Then the two penguins slid on their stomachs down the long hallway. When they got there, they saw the hallway filled with lifeless bodies. They went into the security room and saw Skipper and Raymond both holding their assault air rifles. Kowalski and Private were standing there amazed at what they saw. Skipper's and Raymond's talents are endless.

"Ummm…" Raymond said, "guys?"  
Then Kowalski snapped back into reality. "What is it?"  
"I need you to get on the security system and track where Marlene and Erik are."

Kowalski nodded and went over to the monitors. Just then, Skipper heard something. He walked slowly to the door and leaned on the wall next to it. Then, he jumped out of it and held up his rifle, but saw he was pointing it at Tanya who had hers up to. Then Skipper realized who it was and lowered it. "Oh it's you." Skipper said sighing.

"Yeah. We got in as soon as we could," Tanya said then looked around, "But it seems you got it all under control."

"Yeah you know us." Raymond said smiling. Tanya smiled back.

"Skipper," Kowalski yelled, "I found Erik." Then Skipper waddled over to the screen and saw Erik and it looked like he was arguing to another guard. And the guard was a bat.

"Isn't that Kelsi?" Skipper asked Kowalski.

"Maybe," the tall penguin replied, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WERE WORKING FOR DR. BLOWHOLE THE WHOLE TIME!?" Erik yelled to his girlfriend Kelsi, who was actually a guard.

"Look," Kelsi explained, "I was hoping you wouldn't find out."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Erik said with his southern accent.

"It didn't sound important."  
"NOT IMPORTANT! This is something you should bring up on a first date! 'I like fruit, I'm banned in the US, I love rock music, and did I mention I'm working for a genocidal dolphin'"? Erik said imitating Kelsi's voice.

"Look," She said in defense, "It's not the time to be mad right now."

"THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO BE MAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS!"

"Well…" Then, the black otter guard came back in and saw the two of them arguing. "Alright Kelsi," The Guard said, "You can leave now."

"Thanks Albert." Kelsi said back.

"OH! AND WHO'S THIS ALBERT?" Erik yelled.

"My Co-Worker…" Kelsi said, and then walked out angrily.

"Women," The guard said, "Can't live with them."  
"Tell me about it." Erik said, and then went to sit on the floor against the bars.

Back in the security room, Kowalski, Skipper, and Raymond saw everything on the Monitors, but they didn't hear anything. "Where's Marlene," Skipper said worried, "I don't see her in there."

"They must've moved her to a different room." Kowalski said.

"Find her." Raymond ordered.

"What do we do now?" Tanya asked.

"Uhhh…" Raymond said thinking of a plan. "I know! We secure us some vehicles to get to a safe place where we can get picked up."  
"Why don't we just have the helicopter come here?" Private asked.

"If it does, it will likely be shot down." Raymond replied.

"So," Tanya said, "Who's going to secure an exit?"

Then Raymond pulled out his Walkie-talkie and contacted Kyle and Darla.

"Kyle," Raymond said, "Do you read?"  
"We read you, what's up?" Kyle said over the walkie-talkie.

"I need you and Darla to secure some vehicles for us." Raymond answered.

"Alright then," Darla said, "But how do we get them?"  
"Do something. I don't know." Raymond said.

"Alright then, I got a perfect idea. Out." Kyle replied.

Then, Raymond put the walkie-talkie back in the pocket of the vest he was wearing and turned to Kowalski. "You find Marlene yet?" He asked.

"Just a second…." Kowalski said, "Found her! She's in the holding cell on the other side of the building.

"Good." Skipper said. "Raymond, take Rico and get your brother, Private, stay here with Kowalski, Tanya, you're with me."

Everyone nodded and they went their different ways to find the two prisoners.

Side note: Well, there you have it. Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. It's because I'm writing 3 stories at the same time. And…that's it. See you later…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Raymond and Rico were running down the long hallway when two guards knocked them both down. When Raymond looked up to see who just hit them, he saw Kelsi standing there with two air pistols in both of her paws. _Kelsi? _Raymond thought.

"Very good," Kelsi said, "Search them."

The two guards nodded and walked up to the Penguin and Lemur. But just before they could both do anything, Kelsi held up the two pistols, pointed them at the guards, and fired at both of them, killing them. "What are you doing?" Raymond asked confused.

"I'm sick of working for this guy," Kelsi said looking down, "if I knew Erik would get involved in all of this, then I wouldn't have signed up."

"Friend!" Rico grunted. Then Kelsi helped Raymond and Rico up. "Now that you're on our side," Raymond said, "Can you tell us where Erik's being held up?"

"Yeah," Kelsi said, "He's right over there." She pointed her wing to a door down the hall. Raymond nodded and the three of them ran toward the door.

In Erik's holding cell, Erik was ranting on about how he was angry and upset about Kelsi's secret job. And this rant was annoying the guard.

"I mean, how could she keep that secret from me? Honestly!" Erik yelled.

"Please, will you shut up!" The guard said angrily.

"I've never met a girl who would do something like this!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll make you shut up!"

"Have you ever met a girl like that?"  
"THAT'S IT!" Then the guard ran into the cell. But before he could do anything, the door swung open and Rico, Kelsi, and Raymond ran in. Raymond held up his Air rifle/AK-74u at the guard, but the guard grabbed Erik and held the bat in front of him.

"If you move, he's dead," The Guard shouted, "So drop your weapons."

"ERIK!" Kelsi shouted.

"Whoa, whoa," Raymond said pulling out his knife and holding his rifle up, "It's okay. I'm putting the gun down."  
"Drop it now!" The guard yelled.

"Alright, I'm putting it down." Raymond said. Just as he put the rifle down and aimed his knife with the guard's head, Raymond pressed a button on the knife handle and the blade shot out and went straight through the guard's head. Erik saw this shocked and ran toward the three of them Rico was amazed at what just happened. Kelsi was surprised, and Erik was so mad, he didn't care.

"Great," Erik said, "My girlfriends a guard for Dr. Blowhole, you and Skipper have the same enemy, Raymond kissed Marlene, Raymond's knife can shoot the blade into people, which was cool by the way, what else?"

"Max is a scientist." Raymond stated.

"AND MAX IS A SCIENTIST," Erik shouted, "WHAT NEXT IN THE PARADE OF CONSTANT PLOT TWISTS?"

"What?" Rico grunted as he heard about Raymond and Marlene.

"Uhhh…you didn't here anything." Raymond said nervously.

Then Rico mumbled something to Raymond that he only understood.

"Look, I can explain…" Raymond said.

"Radio!" Rico said pointing a flipper at the Walkie-talkie Raymond had.

Raymond looked at it and saw it was broadcasting on all channels.

"Uhh…what did you hear?" Raymond said over the Walkie-Talkie.

"Everything." Tanya replied over her Walkie-Talkie, sounding upset.

"Tanya," Raymond said, "I can explain…"

"We'll talk later." Tanya said.

"Right then," Skipper said, "Now what do we do? We got Marlene."  
Raymond was a little sad at the moment, but regained his composure; "Meet us at the Security room!"

Then Raymond turned off the Walkie-Talkie and began to think what will happen later. Will Tanya forgive him? Or will she beak up with him?

Then Erik finally noticed Kelsi with them. "Kelsi? You switched sides?"

"Yes," Kelsi said, "And I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"  
"Forgive you?" Erik said, then started to make-out with her. Rico slapped his flipper on his forehead and went to see if the team will finally get back to the task at hand. Then Raymond finally snapped out of his sadness and pulled Erik away from Kelsi. "We need to focus. Have you ever fired a gun before?" Raymond asked Erik.

"Ummm…. no." Erik said.

Raymond rolled his eyes and said, "Well, you'll learn now." Then handed him his Air Rifle/AK-74u. Then Raymond pulled out his Makarov/Air pistol. Then, the group headed for the Security room.

When they got there, they saw Skipper, Marlene, Tanya, Kowalski and Private already waiting for them. Raymond nodded to them and pulled out his Walkie-Talkie.

"Kyle," Raymond said, "You find a exit?"  
Raymond heard shooting over the Walkie-talkie. "Sorry," Darla said, "We're a little preoccupied."  
"I'll take that as a no." Raymond said.

"Give us about 5 minutes." Darla replied.

Raymond just put Walkie-Talkie back on his vest and looked at the group.

"Since we're waiting," Skipper said, "How about you tell us about you and Marlene."

"Uhh…. you see…well…" Raymond said nervously.

"He was clarifying things." Marlene said.

Then Skipper turned to Marlene. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Look," Raymond said, "She didn't know what I was doing."  
"Really?" Tanya yelled, "Try to explain it to me! Try!"

Raymond looked at Tanya in the eyes. She's never been this mad at him before.

"Okay," Raymond said, "You see…" But before he could explain, A Pellet whipped by the group and right into Kowalski's leg.

"AHH!" Kowalski scream, "I'm hit!"

Then Raymond looked down the hall where the pellet came from and saw Rhonda running down the corridor.

Raymond then got very angry and said, "Tanya, Get Everyone out of here. I'm going after her."  
"Not without me." Skipper said.

"No. It's my battle. I have to get my revenge for Viktor, Peter, and Vladimir."  
"She's my enemy to. And we might even find Dr. Blowhole!"

Then Raymond gave in and let Skipper go with him. But before Raymond left he looked over to Tanya. "Tanya…" Raymond said.

"What?" Tanya said.

"I'm sorry…" Raymond said, "I'm sorry for kissing Marlene. You know I love you. More than anything…"

Then Tanya looked at him, and then she saw tears coming out of his eyes. She knew that he really meant it. She has never seen him cry before. She walked up to Raymond and kissed him. Then Skipper looked at Marlene as well. "Marlene, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright," Marlene, said reassuringly, "You know I would never kiss anyone but you."

Then Marlene kissed Skipper on his check. During all this Erik was trying to get their attention.

"GEE!" Erik said, "Rhonda runs faster than a miner running to a pile of gold."

Then Raymond and Skipper realized all of this, said their good-byes and ran after Rhonda.

Side Note: There you have it. Chapter 6. And I know the Skiline part was a little pathetic, but it will get better along the story. And besides, this is more of a Tanmond anyway. Chapter 7 will be up soon as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The team was running down the hallway to get to the parking garage. Rico was carrying Kowalski because he was shot in the leg. Then on their way to the garage, they came across a room labeled 'top secret inventions'. "Wait," Kowalski said, "My invention might be in there. Maybe even Max's experiment."

"Okay," Tanya said, "Private, check it out." Private nodded and opened the door carefully to make sure there were no enemies inside. When he opened the door carefully, it was empty. Then Private went through the shelves that held so many objects that even Kowalski might not know what they are. Then Private went to the desk and saw some folders. Private looked through them and saw pictures of Max with some other cats in scientist coats holding a vial of some strange liquid that glowed a light blue. Private thought they looked important so he took them, then started looking for Kowalski's invention.

"Private," Erik yelled, "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying," The young penguin replied, "But I can't find it."

"Well what does it look like?" Tanya asked.

"It's a device in the shape of a 'C' with a blue orb floating inside." Kowalski said.

"Ohhhh…" Tanya said, realizing that she remembered an invention looking like that in a mission, "About that…"  
"What?" Kowalski said eagerly.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here." Tanya replied. Then Kowalski nodded his head and the group ran out of there.

Meanwhile, Skipper and Raymond were running after Rhonda. The way the big fat Walrus was heading was into a room. "Wow," Skipper said, "For a big Walrus, she runs very fast." "Tell me about it." Raymond replied. Then, the two finally caught up to her, but were sealed in the room she was hiding in. When they got there, they saw Dr. Blowhole next to her in a big electronic fish bowl. "Hello Raymond. Skipper." Dr. Blowhole said to the Lemur and Penguin.

"I knew we would meet face-to-face." Skipper said.

"Yes I'm pretty sure we would, but not at these circumstances." Blowhole said.

"Look," Raymond said, "Why did you have to get Marlene and Erik involved?"

"So sorry about them. They were simply the leverage I needed to get you two to come here so we can meet."

"So, you were waiting for us to get here?" Skipper said.

"Why?" Raymond asked.

"So you guys can join in my organization." Blowhole said smiling.

"Why?" Raymond asked again.

"Why, because I plan to use Max's invention to rid the world of everything on the planet. And with that, the animals such as my colleagues and myself will be the last on the planet. Along with others, but I will enslave them to do my bidden, or they will suffer the consequences." Blowhole said.

"If that isn't sick, I don't know what is." Raymond said.

"Well," Rhonda said, "you won't be saying that once you die like your pathetic 'comrades'."

Raymond was about to shoot her, but Skipper stopped him.

"How about it Skipper," Blowhole said extending a flipper, "Did you know your contract was open to the highest bidder?"

"I'll never make a deal with you." Skipper said.

"So sad," Blowhole said taking his flipper back, "We could've been friends. But some things just aren't that valuable." Then Blowhole pressed a button on his bowl and it turned around. "Rhonda," He said before leaving, "kill 'em."

"Yes sir." Rhonda said obediently. Then she starred at Raymond and Skipper.

"Skipper," Raymond said, "Let me handle her. It's time I get my revenge."

Skipper nodded and backed away. Raymond held up his Air pistol and pointed at Rhonda. The two starred at each other for what seemed like hours. What were going through Raymond's mind were flashbacks of his team getting killed in front of him. Then Raymond dropped the Pistol on the ground and pulled out a knife from the strap on his leg. "I don't need a gun to kill you." Raymond said with anger and hate.

"That was a mistake." Rhonda said. Then she tried to smash Raymond with her huge flipper, but Raymond rolled out of the way and proceeded to fight back.

While Raymond was fighting Rhonda, The group finally made it to the Garage. They didn't see Kyle or Darla anywhere. But they knew they would show up eventually. Erik walked to one of the trucks inside, but then a bunch of ninja penguins came from the shadows. "OH COME ON!" Erik yelled. The ninjas starred at them for a while, waiting for one of them to make there moves. "How many guys does Dr. Blowhole have?" Marlene asked.

"More than I can count." Kelsi said getting ready to fight. When one of the ninjas jumped toward the group, a pellet zipped through the air and hit the ninja in the spine, breaking it and killing the penguin ninja instantly. When they saw where it came from, they saw Darla holding an Air Pistol and Kyle in his fighting stance. The Ninjas noticed this and charged after them.

Darla used some Backwoods magic and transported one of the ninjas Kung fu moves into Kyle, and Kyle stood on two legs in a Kung-fu pose.

"Do not mock…" Kyle said, "…The Ninja!"

Then Kyle proceeded to fight the Ninjas in a big Kung fu fight. It was a big blur to everyone watching. They saw blurs of Black, white, and penguins flying in all sort of directions. They heard bones breaking, penguins screaming, and Kyle making weird Ninja noises. After about 5 minutes, Kyle was standing around a pile of dead Penguin ninjas. Then Darla snapped her fingers and Kyle lost his Kung-fu moves. "Aw man," Kyle said, "That was awesome…"

"It's alright," Darla, said, "You can learn like the rest of them."  
"Why," Kyle asked, "Can't you use your voodoo powers to do that again or something?"  
"Let me think about that…" Darla said with her hand on her chin, "No."

"Awww…" Kyle replied sadly.

"Okay," Marlene said, "Can we just get out of here?"  
"Yeah," Tanya said, "Just let me hot-wire these trucks."

"About that," Kelsi said, "These trucks don't work."

"Then why do you have them?" Erik said shocked.

"They're there to look cool." Kelsi replied.

"Hello," Kowalski said holding his leg, "I was shot, and can we get out of here before I bleed to death?" Rico nodded in agreement with Kowalski.

"He's right," Private, said, "If we don't get him some medical attention, we'll soon be one penguin short. But where will we go?"

"I'll think of something." Tanya said. The group left it at that and waited there for Raymond and Skipper to come back.

While Kyle was fighting Ninja penguins, Raymond was fighting a big walrus with a knife. Skipper watched the whole fight, seeing if the Lemur would win. But then, Rhonda knocked Raymond down and put her big foot on Raymond. "Well," Rhonda said smiling, "Looks like you have the same fate as your teams."

"No," Raymond said pointing the knife at Rhonda's head, "You do." Then pressed a button on the knife's handle and the blade shot out into Rhonda's head. Then she got off of Raymond and stumbled backwards. Raymond got up and ran toward Rhonda. He jumped in the air and kicked the blade even further into her head. Blood sprayed all over the place as the knife went deeper into Rhonda's head. Then, the blade pierced Rhonda's skull and went into her brain, killing her instantly. Raymond stood on top of her body, covered in blood. He finally avenged his team. He dropped the knife handle on the ground and walked over to the pistol and picked it up. "Let's go." Raymond said. Skipper nodded and the two went into Blowhole's lair.

Once they got there, Raymond went in first. But when he entered, he took a pellet to the waist. He backed up a little from the force of it. Skipper noticed this and ran towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Blowhole said holding an air Pistol.

"Give up already. You have no where left to turn." Skipper said angrily.  
"Actually, I do." Blowhole said, "Once I take care of you, I'll be heading on my way to another disclosed Science facility. I hope you said your farewells." Then Blowhole held up the Pellet gun and fired away. But Raymond pushed Skipper out of the way and took another pellet to the leg. "So persistent." Blowhole said angrily. He fired again at Raymond and shot him in the shoulder. Blood was running like crazy all over Raymond now. Raymond fired his gun before falling down, and hit the gun right out of Dr. Blowhole's hand. "Oh Crap!" The dolphin said and began to run away in his bowl.

"Raymond," Skipper said worried, "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me," Raymond said in pain, "Just go after Dr. Blowhole!"

"But I can't leave you here. It goes against Penguin Credo!" Skipper said to Raymond.

"If you don't stop him," Raymond said clenching his teeth, "We'll all be dead. Besides, some rules are made to be broken. Now GO!"

Skipper didn't want to leave his friend there, but he had no choice. It was either you let one die, or the world die. So Skipper nodded to Raymond, and slid on his stomach after Dr. Blowhole, getting ready for one final battle.

Side note: Well, there's only about 3 chapters left. Wait till you see the outcome! See you then…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Skipper slid up toward the door Dr. Blowhole ran in. He took a look inside and saw that the room was dark. He slowly stepped inside. When he took about six steps inside, the doors shut behind him and the lights came on, revealing an aquarium that was bigger then most aquariums. Skipper saw Dr. Blowhole escaping through a pipe that led into the ground. Skipper then shot at the tank with his AK-74u (Which he had strapped on his back), leaving three holes inside of it. Dr. Blowhole quickly swam out and some blast-doors closed off that pipe, to prevent any leaking of the entire aquarium. Then Dr. Blowhole jumped out of the water in a flip, landed back in the water, and bobbed his head out of the water to talk to Skipper.

"Skipper," Dr. Blowhole said, "Don't you ever give up?"

"I don't even know the meaning of that word." Skipper said.

"So defeating me is beyond a friends life?" Dr. Blowhole said.

"Almost." The lead Penguin answered.

"I could've told you that was pointless Skipper. But it's feeble to try and reason with you."

"Your right Blowhole. I'm not a penguin to be reasoned with."

"Well then, I guess there is no point on continuing this conversation."  
"Right. Enough talk, let's go!"

Then Dr. Blowhole jumped into the water. Skipper slid on his stomach towards the giant aquarium and dived in after him. He then realized his weapon didn't work under water, so he dropped it and it sank. Dr. Blowhole rammed into Skipper and smacked him right against the glass. Skipper pulled himself together and did a kick to Dr. Blowhole, but Blowhole moved out of the way. "You forgot Skipper," Blowhole said with his head out of the water, "When you're under water, your moves are pointless." Skipper knew this, so he tried to get out of the water, but then Blowhole dived back in the water, got under Skipper, pulled him back down under water with his mouth. Then Blowhole proceeded to bash Skipper with his tailfin. Skipper was being knocked about by Blowhole, but he was able to land a few hits in by slow kicks and punches. But every hit Skipper made, Blowhole made about three. Skipper didn't know how he would win this fight.

Meanwhile, The team was in the parking garage next to disabled trucks waiting for Raymond and Skipper. Marlene was very worried for Skipper. She didn't want to lose him. Tanya was watching the door, waiting for Raymond to come in. She knew Raymond was Spetznaz, so she also knew he could take hits without feeling them. Erik was talking to Kelsi about some random things, while Private and Rico were treating Kowalski's wound. Kyle was sitting down starring at the ground thinking about some things and Darla was thinking about Maurice.

"Tanya," Marlene asked, "Since we're out of harms way, I want to ask you some questions."

"Okay," Tanya said, "What is it?"  
"Well…if all of you are here, then what about the zoo?" The Otter asked.

"We got it covered. We put stuffed dolls in the habitat. Alice won't even tell we're gone." Tanya answered.  
" Oh good," Marlene said relieved that Alice won't even suspect them missing, "now my next question…"

"What is it?" Tanya asked looking at Marlene.

"Do you…. forgive Raymond for what he done?" the otter asked again.

"I do forgive him," Tanya said, "But the real question is does he forgive himself."

"Why would you say that?" Marlene asked eagerly.

"Ever since he lost his team, he's been covering his feelings with masked emotions. He watched his whole team die in front of him. You don't know how bad he feels. I have a feeling that if he loses me, then he has nothing to live for…" Tanya said worried.

Marlene felt shocked by this. She never knew Raymond was like this. She never knew how hard it was to lose some of your closest friends. She knew Skipper lost Manfretti and Johnson, but Skipper never said he watched it. Marlene now felt bad for Raymond, seeing his friends die right there. She also felt a little happy that Raymond had someone like Tanya by his side. "Take good care of him." Marlene said patting Tanya on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Tanya said smiling.

"Now one more question…." Marlene said.

"What is it?" Tanya said.

"Where are you hiding Max?"

"Well…" Then, Tanya's Walkie-talkie started to pick up a signal.

"Hey! Tanya! Are you there?" A familiar Russian accent said.

"Raymond?" Tanya said worried.

"No no. It's Reznov. How's the mission?" The bear said over the Talkie.

"Oh…" Tanya said, "We got the prisoners. Now we're waiting for Raymond and Skipper to come back."  
"Good. We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Roger that, and one more thing, where did you hide Max?" Tanya asked.

Then Tanya heard her Captain chuckle on the radio, "We found good hiding place with another cat. He loves it in there."

Then, they heard screaming and scratching on the Talkie. "HELP ME! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!" Tanya heard Max scream.

"GET BACK HERE," She heard a female voice yell, "WE HAVEN'T FINISHED OUR DATE YET!"

"NOOO!!!" Max yelled.

Then, she heard Reznov laugh, "Young love." He answered.

"Good. See you here. Out." Tanya said laughing a little from Max's predicament.

"Aw man," Kyle said hearing everything, "I wish I had a girl friend."

"Don't worry," Darla said reassuringly, "There's someone out there for you."

Then all of a sudden, they heard Raymond on the Walkie-Talkie.

"Tanya…" Raymond said weakly.

"Raymond? Oh God, are you okay?" Tanya said shocked.

"Skipper…needs help…. he's fighting…Dr. Blowhole…get over here now…" Raymond said weakly over the Walkie-talkie.

"Okay. What about you? Are you alright?" Tanya said.

Raymond started to breath heavily on the Walkie-Talkie, "I'll be okay…. just going to…. rest my eyes…. for a while…." Then she heard Static on the Walkie-talkie.

"We need to save him!" Tanya said.

"I'm coming with you!" Marlene said.

"Okay, everyone else, stay here." Tanya said to the group. They nodded and Marlene and Tanya ran toward the door and to where Skipper and Raymond were.

While they were running, Dr. Blowhole was throwing Skipper around like a beach ball. Skipper couldn't fight back because he never actually trained for underwater combat. Skipper then remembered the time when he knocked King Juliens crown off with the Corkscrew move. Then, he finally got some inspiration. He flew upward fast in the water, jumped right out and corkscrewed back down, right into Dr. Blowhole. Blowhole felt this impact and hit the ground of the water very hard. Then he came at Skipper, but Skipper jumped out of the way and Dr. Blowhole rammed into the side of the tank, leaving a big crack. The crack grew bigger and bigger from the water pressure, and it broke into a hole, flowing all the water onto the hard floor, also throwing Skipper and Dr. Blowhole onto the floor as well. Skipper was able to get up and saw Blowhole on the ground, gasping. Skipper then pulled out his Ballistic knife, which he had strapped to his vest, and placed the tip of the knife on Dr. Blowhole's head.

"Look Skipper," Blowhole said gasping, "Look at what you're throwing away. Is it really worth it? We could have taken this world and made it in our image."

"We could've," Skipper said, "But I had a different image. And image without you." Then Skipper thrusted the knife into Dr. Blowhole's head, instantly Killing Dr. Blowhole. Skipper then got up and started to walk out, leaving the knife in Dr. Blowhole's head. When he exited the room, he saw something on the floor from a distance. He got closer and saw Raymond lying on the floor, facing the ceiling in a pool of blood.

Skipper gasped and said "Raymond!" And ran toward his dying friend.

Side note: Wow, talk about Dramatic. Well, there are only two more chapters now. And in one of the chapters, someone's going to sing to someone. Wait for that now…

Also, I'm kind of using Dr. Breen as Dr. Blowhole a little. If you've played Half Life 2, you would know…

And one more thing, I know I'm kind of making Raymond emo, but how else was I going to put the trauma of losing his friends in this? Certainly not by making him happy all the time. But if he does lose Tanya, he will go emo. Trust me. Anything else…. nope that's about it. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Skipper ran up to Raymond and kneeled down next to him. "Come on," Skipper said, "On your feet soldier!" But Raymond didn't move. Skipper became worried. He didn't want him to be dead. Skipper pushed Raymond a little, but he still didn't move. Then, Skipper pressed both of his flippers on Raymond's heart, to see if he could get it going again. "Come on…" Skipper said, getting desperate, "Come on." Skipper then realized this wasn't working.

"Don't you die on me!" Skipper said pressing on Raymond's heart harder. Skipper then got mad and slammed his flippers on Raymond's chest. "I DON'T WANT YOU DYING ON ME NOW! GET UP! YOU CAN'T ABANDON TANYA! GET UP!" Skipper yelled. Then, tears formed in Skippers eyes; he can't believe his good friend was dead…

Raymond was standing in a big black room. He looked around and saw nothing. Just then, he saw a bright light in front of him. It was far away, so Raymond started to walk to it. Before he could get to it, three silhouettes appeared before him. Raymond was able to recognize them. "…Vladimir, Viktor, Peter?" Raymond asked.

"_Your mission is not over Comrade." Vladimir said._

"_But, we defeated Dr. Blowhole." Raymond said._

"_Not that mission. You shouldn't die now." Viktor said._

"_Your right." Raymond said._

"_We'll be okay. Thank you for avenging us." Vladimir said._

_Raymond nodded to his team. He then walked away from the light and his old teamed smiled to him as he walked away…_

Skipper sat there starring at the ground, thinking about how he will break this to everybody. Then all of sudden, he heard a cough. Skipper looked at Raymond's body and saw the Muscular Lemur coughing up blood. Skipper felt very happy that he wasn't dead. "Raymond," Skipper said relieved, "You're alive!"

"I know…" Raymond said weakly, "I'm Speztnaz…it takes more then pellets to bring me down…"

"I'm glad you're okay." Skipper said again.

"Yeah," Raymond replied, "So…is he dead?"

"Yeah…he's dead."

"Good…let's get out of here."

"I'm with you soldier." Then, Skipper walked up to Raymond and helped Raymond up. Raymond was shot in the knee, so he was leaning on Skipper for support. Then, the two of them walked out of the room…

They walked down the long hallway to the garage where the team was waiting. "Raymond…" Skipper said.

"Yeah?" Raymond said looking at Skipper.

"Thanks for taking that pellet for me. You stand tall soldier." Skipper said.

"It was the right thing to do at the moment."

"Great. Now tell me, why did you kiss Marlene?" Skipper asked his wounded companion.

"Don't bring that up again." Raymond replied.

"Come on. You can tell me." Skipper said to his friend smiling.

"Well…" Raymond began, "You see, I had this weird dream a while back. I was in a chapel, on my wedding day. And my bride ended up being Marlene." Raymond stopped for a moment from his wounds. Skipper was shocked to hear that.

"Anyway," Raymond continued, "I woke up, and she said we were dating. Then that turned out to be a dream. So, when I woke up from that dream, I thought that the dreams were a message of some sort. So to prove it, I went and…. you know."

"Wow," Skipper said, "So… what did you feel?"  
"Nothing…nothing at all." Raymond said.

"Eggs and Bacon," Skipper said, "That's why you kissed her?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow…I'm…well, can't say I'd blame you." Skipper said to Raymond.

"Why would you say that?" Raymond asked.

"If I had a dream of marrying some girl other than Marlene, then I would kiss that girl, just to make sure." Skipper said.

"Seriously?" Raymond said, not knowing Skipper would understand.

"Of course I would, and next time that happens, tell me next time. Alright?" Skipper said looking at Raymond.

"Yeah," Raymond said, "Save some confusion." Then, the two continued to walk down the long hallway.

The two continued down the hall, when they heard the doors in front of them open. Raymond held up his air pistol (Which he holstered before getting shot) and pointed it at the door. When the doors open, he saw Marlene and Tanya run through the door. The two girls stopped when they saw Skipper and Raymond. They ran up to them happily, hugging them. "Raymond," Tanya said shocked, "What happened?"

"I let my guard down," Raymond said, "And I took a pellet for this penguin."

"Really? Come on, that can't be true." Marlene said, knowing Skipper wouldn't take a hit like that.

"Actually," Skipper said, "He's telling the truth. If I ever find myself starring down a barrel of a pistol with enemies all around me, knowing this is my final hour, I would be happy to have Raymond there to back me up."

"Ummm…" Tanya said, "Was that a compliment?"

"Yeah…" Marlene said, "He said almost the same thing to me when I thought my habitat was haunted."

"Yeah not to ruin the moment or anything," Raymond said, "But I was shot three times, and I would appreciate if we could get out of here, BEFORE I bleed to death."

"Right," Tanya said, pulling out her Walkie-talkie, "Reznov, we have two wounded soldiers, one in critical condition. We need a Med-evac!"

"Don't worry," Reznov said over the Walkie-talkie, "We have already arrived."

Then Tanya sighed in relief. "Okay," the Female lemur said putting the Walkie-Talkie away, "Let's go. I'll carry Raymond."

Then Skipper handed Raymond to Tanya, and Raymond leaned on her. Then, continued to walk toward the parking garage.

When the group got there, they saw everyone waiting for them. "Raymond," Erik said happily, "You're alive! Why I'm happier then a fruit bat at a fruit stand!"

"Yeah," Kyle said, "If you die, then I'll be alone with Erik."  
Everyone else was congratulating the group. When Reznov and two other Russian Spetznaz lemurs walked up to them. "You did well now," Reznov said, and then turned to one of the lemurs, "Медик, позаботиться о раненых солдат!" The Lemurs nodded and one of them walked up to Raymond and picked him up. The other walked over to Kowalski with a first-aid kit.

"We move now," Reznov, said, "Soon, the hornet division will come in and clear out remaining guards." Everyone nodded and they walked in the helicopter. They carried Kowalski and Raymond on stretchers first, and then everyone else got on, and flew back to the Central Park Zoo.

**Central Park Zoo:**

The Helicopters landed in Central park, fortunately there were no humans around and the sound of cars and people blocked out the helicopters rotors, and everyone got out. Raymond had his waist wrapped in gauze, and had a cast over his arm and leg, while Kowalski had a cast around his leg also. Reznov waved to the group and the helicopter flew away.

"We should enter by sewer," Skipper said, "The zoos busy this time around."

"What time is it?" Erik asked.

Skipper starred at the sun, "About 1400 hours."

Erik looked at Skipper confused.

"He means 2 PM." Kelsi said to her boyfriend.

Erik nodded and they entered into the sewers using a sewer entrance near by (A/N- I used sewer entrance because I hate the word 'manhole'.)

When they entered, Raymond saw a big alligator in front of them. "Hi!" The alligator said.

"WHOA!" Raymond said surprised, "Who's this?"  
"This is Roger," Skipper said, "He lives down here."

"Wow," Roger said starring at Kowalski's and Raymond's wounds, "What happened?"

"We got shot." Kowalski said.

"Oh no, that's terrible. Are you okay?" Roger asked concerned.

"We're fine," Raymond said, "By the way, I'm Raymond."

"I'm Roger." Roger said shaking Raymond's free hand, "You want some muffins?" Raymond starred at Roger for a while…

A while later, the group exited the sewers and entered the Penguin H.Q. Raymond walked out eating a muffin he got from Roger. "You know," Raymond said finishing the muffin and brushing the crumbs off of his fur, "Those muffins were pretty good."

"Yeah." Tanya said.

"Well," Skipper said to Raymond and Kowalski, "We can get rid of those casts now. Rico!" Then Rico regurgitated a hammer and smacked the cast, and the casts shattered. "Thanks Rico." Raymond and Kowalski said.

"Well," Tanya said, "We better get back to King Julien."

"Yeah," Darla said, "I need to see if Maurice is fine."

"I'm taking a nap." Kyle said.

"I gotta get out of the country before the feds find me." Kelsi said.

"And I gotta…leave for something." Erik said. Then, the group left. The only animals left were the penguins and Marlene.

Meanwhile, Raymond went to his room, avoiding King Julien and the rest of them. He was thinking about how to fix things with Tanya. He knew she forgave him, but he needed to make things right again. Then, King Julien busted in Raymond's room.

"Raymond," Julien said sing-song voice, "I'm throwing a crazy party tonight. And as your king, I hereby command you to come!"

"Sure." Raymond said nodding. Julien got excited and left. Raymond then came up with an idea. He went over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write something.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Back at the penguin H.Q., Marlene was with the penguins. Kowalski, Private, and Rico had just left to see if there were any people at the zoo, so it was just Skipper and Marlene.

"Skipper," Marlene said, "May I speak to you?"

"Sure Marlene." Skipper said.

"Ummm…you don't hate me…right?" Marlene asked the penguin leader.

"No. Why would you think…ohh…" Skipper said remembering, " I know what you're talking about."

"Yeah." Marlene replied.

"Look, just because you kissed Raymond, doesn't make me hate you. It wasn't your fault." Skipper said.

"Yeah, but Raymond kissed me. Not the other way around."

"It doesn't matter. The point is I don't hate you. Besides, he had a good reason."

"Thanks Skip…" Then Marlene realized what he said, "Wait. What?"  
"Yeah," Skipper said, "He had a weird dream he was marrying you. He took it as a message and tried to prove it wrong."

"Ohh…I guess that makes sense." Marlene said.

"Yeah. So no need to worry."

"Skipper," Marlene said looking at Skipper, "DO you have that dream?"

Skipper looked at her and smiled "Almost every night." Then Skipper walked up to Marlene and was about to kiss her, but Julien barged in from the 'Private's first prize' door and ruined the moment. "Hey everybody!" The Lemur king yelled, startling Skipper and Marlene.

"There is a party tonight! You are all invited. SO come in and dance the night the night away!"

"Ummm…." Skipper said.

"Sure Julien." Marlene said.

Julien then got excited again and ran off to tell everybody.

"No way am I going to that party." Skipper said with his military tone.

"Aw come on Skipper," Marlene said looking at Skipper, "It could be fun."

Skipper smiled at Marlene. "Alright then." Then Marlene gave Skipper a kiss on the check and walked out happily. Skipper put a flipper on the check Marlene kissed and smiled.

That night, everyone was at Julien's party. But, more importantly, the couples were there. Everyone was having a good time. The music was loud and everyone was dancing. Tanya was sitting at a table with a bunch of food, looking around to find Raymond. Tanya looked to her left and saw Max there, holding a gray slashers paw. "Umm Max," Tanya said, "We took care of Blowhole. You don't have to hide with her anymore."

"I know," Max, said still looking at the Gray slasher's eyes, "But I think I'm in love. So I'll stay here."

"Max," The slasher said, "I'm thirsty. Could you get me something to drink?"

"Sure." Max said and walked of to get her a drink.

"Isn't he sweet?" The gray slasher said.

"Ummm…" Tanya said confused, "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Tanya."

"Amber." The slasher said shaking Tanya's paw. A moment later, Max came back with the drink and Max and Amber walked off.

Then, Tanya saw Erik dancing with Kelsi. She had a feeling that Kelsi would stay for the party. Then Tanya walked up to the dancing couple and pulled Erik away from Kelsi.

"Erik," Tanya said, "Have you seen Raymond?"  
"Nope," Erik said with his Southern accent, "Last time I saw him, he wrestled down for my guitar."

Tanya looked at Erik with a strange face. Then Tanya shrugged her shoulders and walked away from Erik and Kelsi. Then they started dancing again.

All of a sudden, the music stopped and King Julien walked up to the animals on the rock slab near his throne.

"Hello all my royal subjects!" King Julien screamed, "Today, the king, which is me, will make an announcement. One of my servants will be singing a song about me!"

"No he won't," A familiar American accent said from the back, "I'm not singing about you, and I'm not your servant. Now cut the fancy intro and let me begin."

Then King Julien sighed. "Raymond." Julien said walking out. Everyone applauded, except Tanya. Tanya didn't clap because she was shocked about hearing who was singing. The only time she ever heard Raymond sing was on their first date at a bar, but he was drunk and singing in Russian. Then Raymond walked up to everyone holding a guitar.

"So that's why he borrowed my guitar." Erik said.

"Ummm…" Raymond said, "Well…I'm dedicating this song to all of the couples out there. But more importantly, I'm dedicating this song to Tanya." The crowd cheered. "Also," Raymond continued, "I'm not much of a musician or a singer, so bear with me." The crowd laughed a little, then Raymond started to strum the strings and sang with a good voice.

**I'm missing you so much, I'll see you die tonight  
Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise  
I know the signs are on and I feel this too  
None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you**

And I'm wasting away, away from you  
And I'm wasting away, away from you

What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust  
anyone again but I didn't have to

You had me at hello…

Tanya then remembered how Raymond lost his first girlfriend to King Julien and how he said he would've stayed single….

**I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours  
It's simply radiant, I feel more with everyday that goes by  
I watch the clock to make my timing just right**

Would it be okay?  
Would it be okay if I took your breath away?

And I'm wasting away, away from you.  
And I'm wasting away, away from you.

What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust  
anyone again but I didn't have to  
You had me at hello…  


Tanya then remembered how they actually first met at a mailbox. _She was mailing a letter to her brother. And coincidently, Raymond was mailing a package of some sort to someone somewhere. They bumped into each other. Raymond looked up to see who it was, and saw Tanya. "Hello…" She said. Raymond stood there baffled by her_

Next day, he saw her again at his Spetznaz training base. He walked up to her (Because his friends told him to) and said "Raymond is hi name." Tanya chuckled a little and went on. Later, he asked her out after sparring and she said yes…

Tanya then snapped out of her flashback and saw that Raymond was almost finished with the song.

**What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust  
anyone again but I didn't have to  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello**

The crowd cheered for the song. "Thank you." Raymond said. Then he walked down from the throne area and Julien went back up. "Okay," Julien said, "That was pretty good. But not as good as the king singing. Who would like me to sing?" No one said anything. "Anyone? I will." Then the music went back on and everyone started dancing.

Later, Raymond was sitting near the bell to the entrance of Central Park Zoo. He was starring out at the distance, thinking of everything that happened that day when Tanya came up. "Hey." Tanya said. "Hey." Raymond said back. She walked up to him and sat on his lap and Raymond put his arms around her sides.

"That song you sang," Tanya said, "That was sweet."

"Thanks." Raymond said. "And I am sorry for Kissing Marlene."

"It's alright. By the way," Tanya said, "Why did you kiss her?"

"Well," Raymond said, "I had this dream that I was marrying her."

"And you thought it was a message of some sort and kissed her to see if it was true. But it wasn't. Right?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"That's happened to my brother once," Tanya said, "He kissed one girl he knew for a while because he thought it was a message. His girlfriend got mad at him. But he told her later."

"Ohh…" Raymond said, "I'm guessing I should've told you first then."

Tanya smiled and Raymond kissed her on the cheek. "So," Tanya said, "Is Dr. Blowhole finally over?"

"Yeah," Raymond said, "He's dead now." Tanya smiled and kissed Raymond on the lips. Then the two starred out to the distance. "Do you think we will be together forever?" Tanya asked.

"Of course we will." Raymond said.

"How do you know?" Tanya said.

"Because…"

Then Raymond leaned over to her ear and whispered, "You had me at Hello…"

**The End**

Side Note: There you have it. I finally finished Enemy Revealed. Sorry it took so long. I haven't been on the computer for the longest time. My next work is a comedy called "Raymond and Kyle: Quest to the Snow Cone Vendor". So keep an eye out for it.

Also, the song I used is called, "You had me at hello" by a Day to Remember. The song suited the mood. Just so you're wondering. And **I DID NOT WRITE THE SONG! THE BAND I LISTED DID. SO DON'T USE THIS AGAINST ME ALL RIGHT? **

One more thing, I'll post up a fanfic on how Raymond and Tanya actually met, so keep an eye out for that as well…See ya!


End file.
